


Plushies

by professional_dumb_of_ass



Series: Family is made by us ♡ [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plushies, Short & Sweet, no need to read the previous works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_dumb_of_ass/pseuds/professional_dumb_of_ass
Summary: During their well deserved vacation, Tony and Stephen buy small plushies to each other as souvenirs.





	Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of [this post](https://earth-best-defender.tumblr.com/post/183757962232/please-can-somebody-write-a-fic-with-these) and I had to write it then... decided to post here as well cause why not? Not beta read in the slightest.

It was silly and they knew it, as if that would stop either of them. After going through so many things, they deserve to indulge themselves once in a while, specially on their more than overdue vacation.

 

“They’re pretty cute don’t you think?” Tony laughs as he puts the silly yellow ears on Stephen’s head. “You look like Pooh bear now.”

“So I’m an adorable bear?” He asks, amusement tinting his tone while holding a small yellow bear in his hands.

“The most adorable.” He nods with a silly grin.

“If I’m a bear, does that make you my honey?” He asks followed with a wink and Tony snorts.

“That was incredibly cheesy even for me.”

“Oh I don’t know about that, I think it was pretty sweet.” They snorted loudly again.

“Okay okay, that’s it we’re taking these as souvenirs.”

“What about you? Aren’t you getting anything?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, we have plenty of time for shopping.”

 

Tony brushed him off but the sorcerer did not forget and when he had the opportunity, he returned to the store and bought a very fluffy looking rabbit that his beloved had been staring at when they first entered. Tony was surprised when Stephen presented it to him after dinner.

The plushies (and ears) had been an impulse purchase with no real meaning behind it so it came as surprise when they realized how much the plushies brought comfort to them. They were busy men with a lot of responsibilities and they couldn’t always be together, either they had to go to other dimensions to chase away the mystical threats, save the planet from villains or just attending boring meetings abroad.

The good thing was that the plushies were small enough to go in between whatever luggage they had to carry and one the days they could not contact one another for whatever reason, the small dolls helped chase away the temporary loneliness.

 

Over the years the small plushies accompanied them everywhere so when Tony’s rabbit lost an ear, he was distressed that the doll was in no longer pristine condition and started to leave it behind not wanting to damage it further.

This did not sit well with Stephen… So one day when the engineer collapsed in bed exhausted from a long day in the workshop, he barely noticed the rabbit on the bed. He gasped when he felt it under him, he gingerly picked it up and noticed that his plushie had been repaired.

 

He also noticed the red ribbon tied to it and and the ring attached to it, on his bedside table there was a note. ‘ _I managed to fix him and I put some enchantments on it to protect you wherever you go… The ring as well for when you can’t take the plushie with you, if you wish to have me._ ’

 

Tony said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also forgive me for the lack of originality in the title and summary :/


End file.
